Kendalls Ex girlfriend
by BrokenDreamsxx92
Summary: What if kendall had a girlfriend back in minnesota before leaving to become famous. what if she comes out to visit but they don't know its her cause of her changes and shes keeping it a secert. But what if one of them figure out the new girl was her
1. Chapter 1

Brittanis P.O.V

Minnesota isn't the same since they left almost a year ago they were my best friends the ones i could run to when times at home got tough. Things were different for me and kendall we ended up dating through middle school and some of high school. Then they day came when Kendall came to tell me that him James Carlos and logan were all moving to hollywood because of the record producer that had been there the day before. I felt my heartbraking i was losing my best friends and my boyfriend it hurt. the day they came to say goodbye was the worst Kendall decide that it be better if he we were just friends. They would call me anytime they could and skype whenever they could only one who kept the promise was Logan he told me about everything that happened while they were out there about Hollywood fever and orange James, Kendall and his Girlfriend Jo. I was happy for him but it hurt still. Now seven months later im sitting on a plane going to visit my best friends that left me back in Minnesota with my drunk parents one of the main reasons i left. I didnt tell logan or any of them cause i wanted it to be a surprise and i didnt want to tell them the real reason i was moving out there. I looked out the window and saw the plane was landing i smiled to myself

"Palm woods here i come" Brittani said as it landed she got out and waited for her things and looked for a cab to take her to the Palmwoods. She got there and got out getting her things. walking inside she saw Bitters.

"Welcome to the palmwoods"Bitters said and smiled

"I need a room please" Brittani said taking money out putting it on the counter. As she did she heard the guys come from outside she looked over and saw james carlos logan her eyes then landed on Kendall she bit her lip seeing him wrap his arm around Jo. Of course none of the guys knew it was here since she had dyed her hair black with pink highlights. Bitters handed her. her key to her room and she walked passed them

"New girl" James said as she walked passed them

logan looked over at her "Yeah wonder what shes here for"

Carlos walked towards her a little" who knows but im going to talk to her"

The elevator door opened and brittani stepped inside before carlos got the chance the doors closed and she pressed the button to her floor getting out when she got to it and walked in her room.

"Guess he did move on fast" Brittani said talking about kendall as her eyes started to tear up

Logan took his phone out and looked at it no missed calls or texts from brittani "Hey guys has brittani texted or called anyone of you guys"

they all shook there head no

Jo looked at logan" Who's brittani" she asked

"Oh kendalls old girlfriend from Minnesota" Carlos blurted out

Jo looked at kendall" Oh Kendall never told me about her"

Kendall looked at her "She was nothing specail" he said lying

Logan went through his contacts and got to her number pressing send he heard it ring waiting for her to answer. But he heard the ringtone she had for him he truned and saw a phone on the ground near the elevator "It can't be " He said walking over to it and picking her phone up and saw his name flashing on the screen

James walked up next to him along with Carlos "How is her phone here unless she came here and dropped her phone but we would see her" James said

Brittani started unpacking her things when there was a knock on the door _Please tell me the guys didn't figure it out already_ She thought to herself as she went and opened the door and saw kaite standing there

"You know you may have changed your hair color but i would know your voice anywhere Brittani" Katie told her

Brittani pulled her inside "I thought you were the guys wait you didn't tell them did you?" She asked her

Katie looked at her "No i waited to see what apartment you went into then came here"

Brittani ran her fingers through her hair "Good could you not tell them at all i kinda don't want them to know" She told her

Katie looked at her"Why not and you know logans going to figure it out if you ignore his calls he'll think somethings up then called your house phone"

"I know thats why when he calls i'll just answer and say im busy or something" Brittani told her going to her pocket for her phone "Uh oh"

"What"Katie asked

"i think i dropped my phone when i was going into the elevator" Brittani and katie left the room and went down to the lobby seeing the guys holding her phone. they walked over to them.

"nice phone whose it is" Katie asked her as Brittani stood next to her putting her hood up over her face

Logan looked at the girl next to katie confused "Apparently its Brittani's phone which is weird considering shes in minnesota" He said "Katie who's your friend"

Katie looked at brittani and brittani looked at her "Her name is Isabella" Katies said

Carlos looked at them "You know somethings seems fimliar about Isabella"

"what theres nothing i just met her and you guys don't know her at all" Katie said nervously as the guys looked at her " Well Bye' She said taking brittanis phone and ran back to the elevator

Brittani took her hood down once they got it" that was a close one"

"Call logan now"Katie said handing brittani her phone

Brittani sighed "Fine but i have to do it from an unknown number since he


	2. Logan figures it out

ok so i need some OC People For Logan Carlos and James. its a first come first served two of them needed to be from Minnesota and the other one can be from where they are

Name (first and last):

Nicknames:

Birthday: mm/dd/yyyy

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Usual style of dress:

Boy (Logan, Carlos, James) :

Bio:

Dislikes:

Other randon stuff:

* * *

Brittani sighed "Fine but i have to do it from an unknown number since he knows you have my phone and he'll figure it out if i call him now" She said and dailed logans phone

Logan was looked towards the elevator "Why did she just do that and somethings up to her"

Carlos nodded"Yeah and her new friend 'Isabella'" he said using air quotes"Seems fimilair

kendall shook his head "Guys shes new big deal its not like the new girl is anyone we knew back in minnesota" he said

But little did kendall know that the new girl was his ex. Maybe there was a reason for her to have dropped her phone maybe there wasn't.

Logan sighed "Doesn't matter that was brittanis phone i know it and thats the ring tone she has for me"

Jo rolled her eyes "Whatever i have to go" She kissed kendalls cheek"i'll see you later"

Kendall smiled "Bye"

james hit kendall

"Ow what was that for"Kendall asked rubbing his arm

"how could you say that brittani was nothing special you were in love with her and then you came out here and its like your saying brittani who" James said angry

Logan heard his phone go off and saw it was an unknown number he answered it "Hello"

"Logie its brittani sorry i haven't called i seemed to have lost my phone"Brittani told him as she stepped out of the elevator walking into her apartment with katie

Logan smiled "Brittani hi" He said loud making his three best friends look over at him "Really i tried calling you earlier and the strangest thing happened i saw your phone in the lobby of where we are living now and katie has it"

Brittani laughed nervously "weird i mean im out here in freezing cold minnesota" She said

Logan laughed "yeah i know so how is everything back in good old minnesosta" he asked

Carlos walked over taking the phone and put it on speaker "BRITTANI!" he yelled

Brittani smiled "CARLOS!"

"Brit Brit" James said smiled

Brittani smiled "OMGOSH! My Pretty boy i miss you" She said

Kendall looked at the three of them "and kendall"

Brittani smiled faded away "Oh hi"

Logan rolled his eyes "Brittani hows everything back home"

Brittani ran her fingers through her hair "Oh you know boring with out you carlos and james here"

James laughed "You know you miss me more then these guys" He said

Brittani rolled her eyes "Yes Pretty boy I totally miss you more then the others i just wanna come see you right now and.." She hung up and laughed

Carlos looked at the phone "And what brittani" He looked at the blank screen" She hung up"

Brittani laughed "That was fun"

"Why don't you come to our apartment my mom would love to see you" Katie told her

Brittani sighed putting her hands on her hips "fine but the guys better not figure out that it me"

"They wont" katie said

Brittani nodded and went into her bedroom changing into skinny jeans and tang top and walked out into the living room and put her phone in her back pocket "Lets get this over with" She said walked towards the door with katie they walked over to 2J and went in. Momma knight was in the kitchen making dinner. They walked towards the kitchen and the door opened up Kendall followed by logan james and carlos all walked in.

Katie went into the ktichen "Hey mom" She said and walked over to her mom then whispered to her "mom Brittani's here but she doesn't want the guys to know so don't make a big deal out of it"

Momma knights eyes opened wide and she turned to see brittani. She smiled and walked over to her and hugged her

Kendall looked at his sister" Katie why is mom hugging the new girl"

Katie looked at him " Her name Isabella and because Isabellas ex boyfriend is an idiot who hurt her and doesn't even realize it"

Brittani hugged momma Knight back and laughed alittle hearing katie say that to Kendall. Logan looked over he knew that laugh anywhere

Logan put it all together Brittanis phone the new girl her voice Logan then realized it "Oh My God" he said

James looked at him" Whats wrong buddy"

Brittani looked at logan then katie. Her and katie both ran into katies room and closed the door behind them hoping Logan wouldn't follow behind them but he did. Soon there was a knock on the door Brittani walked over to the window to open it and sneak out of the apartment. But it was to late

Logan went in and saw her trying to sneak out "Brittani don't even try it" He said

Brittani looked over at him "How did you know "

"I know your laugh and i put everything together"Logan walked over and hugged her "I missed you brittani"

Brittani hugged him back" i missed you to logiebear you can't tell anyone else" She told him

Logan nodded "i wont i promise"

Momma knight called out saying dinner was ready they walked out of the room and sat at the table and they all ate dinner. Logan started talking about brittani with the guys and brittani sat there trying noto to laugh. After dinner was over with brittani helped momma knight with the dishes. It started getting late so brittani headed back to her apartment when she got there she logged on her computer five mintues later she got a skype invite from the one and only kendall knight. She ignored it and sighed why did he make everything so confusing and hard on her


	3. How kendall really feels

A\n alright i have gotten to OC people for Carlos and Logan i need one for James the form thing its in the chapter before this. I just put this chapter together so it may not be the best. But im so happy that some of you guys are reading it and giving me feed back on it it makes me :) so i hope you enjoy this one and reviews would be nice

* * *

Kendall sat there looking at the computer screen after Brittani ignored it. "Come on brittani i need to talk to you i need to see you just to know your doing ok" He said to himself

Yeah he was the one who said they were better off being friends but that doesn't mean he didnt care about her. He regerts saying that to her. But he couldn't have this feelings for her still he was with jo. He sighed shutting off his laptop and got up from his desk and walked out of the apartment and went for a walk.

After ignoring his skype thing Brittani went for a little walk and ended up by the pool. She sat on the edge of it and dipped her feet in the pool swinging them back and forth. "pull yourself together brittani" She whispered to herself. She looked up and saw kendall walk into the pool area. Brittani pulled her hood hoping he wouldn't stop near her

Kendall notice the new girl and walked over towards her and sat next to her " Isabella right?" He asked

Brittani nodded looking down at the pool

Kendall sat indain style next to her "Your quiet you know that." He said "It reminds me of my ex girlfriend back in minnesota"

Brittani looked at him then back at the pool "Really what is she like" She asked lowly

Kendall smiled "well shes amazing gorgeous sweet she always put other people frist even if she was hurt" He said and looked at the girl "The one thing i regret though is telling her that we were better off being friends"

Brittani looked at him "really why?" She asked

Kendall sighed"Because shes the only one who ever understood me and she was always there from me when i needed her specially when my dad died" He said "the thing is her home life wasn't the greatest her parents are drunks and always hit her. Since we were kids she would always run to my house. But now it worried me because im not there to protect her if they do hit her"

Brittani played with the sleeves on her hoodie "Shoulds like your still inlove with her" She said

Kendall nodded "I can't be i mean im with Jo. I just need to call her or something im really worried i trying talking to her on skype but she just ignored it"

Brittani started to get up "Maybe she's still hurt maybe she upset you were able to date someone else and not even bother to call skype or write her a letter. That or the fact she has to find everything out about you through magazines and your friend whats his name Logan" She said getting up

Kendall looked up at her "How would you know that"

Brittani smiled "you'd be surprised Knight" She said as she walked off back into the palm woods and headed into the elevator she got to her floor and walked into her room. She walked over to the couch and sat down . She took her phone out and texted kendall "Sorry ignored it i was doing something. But i would prefered if you don't skype me or anything" She sent him it

Kendall looked down at the water he missed brittani and just needed to know if she was alright. He felt his phone go off and saw it was a text from her. He smiled and read the text his smile quickly turned into a frown he put his phone away.

Brittani texted logan "Come over and bring katie when you get up. I found something out and i need to talk to you two. Remember don't tell anyone else" She sent it brittani knew logan was sleeping so he'd just have to read it tomorrow. She heard her computer going off from her room. She got up off the couch and saw it was a skype invite from james. She quickly wrapped her hair in a towel and accepted it "My prettyboy shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep" She smiled

James laughed "Yeah i should but i miss my brit brit" He said and saw the towel on her head "Didnt you just get out of the shower and take my skype call without getting dressed" He said and smirked

Brittani rolled her eyes "No i just washed my hair but you wish i was like that you can't deny it you always had a thing for me" She said teasing him

James blushed a little" thats right i did"

Brittani looked at him "what wait?"

James smiled " Brittani i always had a thing for you"

Brittani smiled "Why didnt you tell me prettyboy'

"Well you see brit brit you were with my best friend" James said

kendall came back and walked past james room that he shared with carlos and heard his and brittanis conversation. He felt hurt that she would rather talk to james then him. He was also jealous of it. He walked pasted it into his room that he shared with logan and went to sleep

"Well jamesybear if you could me i could of.." Brittani started to talk then ended the call and smirked

james laughed "Shes so evil" he logged out and got in his bed going to sleep thinking about her.

Brittani smiled and signed out and changed into her pjs and went and laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling this was going to be crazy finding who she really was from the guys funny thing logan katie were the only ones who figure it out right away. Momma knight would of figure it out probably. Shes surprise that kendall didn't put it together yet. All she could hope for was to hide it from the other three which may or may not be easy


	4. the reason she came

i know this leaves off with a clif hanger but im out with friends right now.. i still need and Oc for james. hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Brittani woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She rolled out of bed and put her slippers on and opened the door seeing Katie and Logan. Brittani walked away from the door letting them in and went into the kitchen to get coffee

Logan looked at her "Alright what do you know that you had to tell us" He asked

"Yeah is it something about Kendall"Katie asked

Brittani nodded "Yeah he told me well Isabella last night the he regrets telling me we were better off being friends and then he can't still be in love with me because hes with Jo. But he is I know it"

Logan looked at her "Brittani why did you really come out here besides missing us"

Brittani sighed looking at him and katie "Because of my parents" She said and hopped up on the counter hitting her phone and ended up calling james without meaning to

James looked at his phone and saw brittani calling" Hey brit brit"

Brittani didnt hear him she sighed "logan they were worse then ever I had to get out of there all they did was beat me worse eachtime I couldn't even run to any of you guys cause you were all out here"

Katie looked at her "Why didnt you call any of us then"

James looked out the window "Katie" he said

Brittani sighed "Because you guys had other things to worry about"

James hung up the phone then walked over to his computer and logged on to see if she was on which she wasn't. He tried calling her back but it was busy but how was katie and logan talking to her.

Logan looked at her " Brittani you staying alive is more important to us"

Brittani ran her fingers through her hair" please just don't tell or do anything stupid"

Katie nodded"so when you going to let everyone else know that your the new girl isabella"

Brittani looked at her "Never" she told her

There was a knock at the door brittani went over and opened it and saw kendall carlos and james standing there first thing she thought was they figure it out.

Brittani looked at them "Kendall james and carlos right" She asked

Kendall smiled "Right I see you remember from last night" He said and smiled

Brittani giggled and smiled "Yes I remember peoples names" She said and stepped aside "Come on in katie and logan are here already"

Kendall smiled looking into her eyes "well I was coming here to see if you would like me to show you around the palm woods?" he asked her

Brittani smiled looking back into his eyes "Yeah sure sounds great let me just go change first " She walked back to her room

Carlos and james walked in james walked over towards Katie and logan

"So how is that you guys were able to talk to Brittani this morning I mean she butt dailed me and I heard everything about her parents but how did you guys get in touch with her" He asked them

Logan and katie looked at eachother as kendall walked over to the rest of them "what about Brittani and her parents" he asked

Logan looked at them and sighed "Fine we Skype her and she told us everything about them."

Kendall looked at him worried "What happened is she alright"

Brittani came out dressed in jeans and a vintage t-shirt "Why would you care anyway your the one who said that you we were better off being friends" She said with her eyes water up. She realized what she just said and ran out of her apartment and out of the palmwoods

Kendall looked confused "what just happened"

Katie looked at him " Oh she talked to brittani this morning and she feels bad for brittani cause the samething happened to her"

Kendall nodded "I better go find her and see if shes alright." He said and walked out

Carlos looked at them " Is the new girl brittani?" he asked

Logan shook his head "No your crazy carlos" he said and got up walking out followed by katie and james

carlos looked around "She is brittani I just know it" Carlos left

Brittani ran out to the pool and bumped into Jo "Im so sorry"

Jo smiled "Its fine you ok you look like you were going to cry"

Brittani looked at her and whipped her tear "Yeah I was just thinking of something" She said and walked off

Kendall came out of the elevator just as she walked off. He went over towards Jo. Is jo hear his converstion last night with Isabella. Jo looked at him

"I heard you last night what you told the new girl" Jo said looking at him mad "Were you just using me" She asked

Kendall looked at her "No I wasn't its just I thought I would be over brittani and everything would be better but its not I still love her."He told her "But jo one thing is I never used you for anything" He said "but I think we should see other people"

Jo looked at him then walked off then turned back looking at him " Well I was seeing Jett anyway" She said walking off

Kendall looked at her feeling hurt. He then ran out of the palm woods looking for Brittani. He found her sitting under the tree he ran over to her "what was up with you back there"

Brittani had been crying she whipped her tears and looked at him "God kendall how could you not figure out thats its me. I may have changed my hair but its still me Brittani" She told him

Kendall looked at her "Brittani" He went to hug her

Brittani moved back "Don't" She said walking away going back into the palm woods She went to her apartment and walked towards the couch and sat on pulling her legs to her chest. She wanted to be with kendall right now but she couldn't. She was starting to regret coming to the palm woods wondering if she was better off in Minnesota with her abusive parents


	5. Aunthor note

I know I haven't updated in forever I have been working on a chapter but works been crazy but I have off this week so hope fully I can finish them and posted them some time tonight or tomorrow this goes for my other story to


	6. Will she

Sorry i haven't posted it months things had been crazy hopefully you guys will still read the story i promise i'll post more

* * *

Its been two weeks since Brittani had just blurted out to kendall who she was. She ignored all his phone calls texts and skype invites. She didnt want to deal with him not right now anyway. She still talked to katie and logan surprisingly james still didn't know it was her yet. Thats what she thought though

Brittani got up out of bed and put her hair up in a messy bun and walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She heard a knock on her door and went to open it seeing james . She looked at him "James right"

James laughed " Yeah I just came by to see how you were since that whole kendall thing"

Brittani nodded "Yeah im fine sorry about that" She said as she moved back from the door letting him in'

James walked in "yeah that was weird how you acted though" He turned and looked at her as she closed the door once he was in

Brittani shook her had and laughed a little "Well I know more then you think pretty boy"

James smiled " thats what my best friend use to call me. Now im lucky enough to even get her on the phone she sinces been ignoring my calls and everyone elses I just hope shes ok"

Brittani turned and walked into the kitchen " She fine my pretty boy" She said getting coffee to wake her up more since she was still half asleep

James looked at her "wait a minute Brit Brit" he said

Brittani took a sip of it then put it down "What My pretty boy" She said putting her coffee down

James ran over to her and picked her up spinning her around "OH My God it is you"

"James put me down" Brittani said and laughed

James put her down" How could I not know it was you"

Brittani smiled "I don't know Pretty boy I mean all I did was change my hair color" She said and shrugged "Even Katie new it was me"

James laughed "Well you could of just told me it was you from the start"

Brittani rolled her eyes "No I couldn't of"

James looked at her "wait how did logan know it was you?" he asked

Brittani took another sip of her coffee "He knew by my phone and my laugh" she told him

James looked at her "Does kendall know"

Brittani looked down" Yeah I told him by mistake yesterday"

James looked at her " Wait so carlos was right"

Brittani nodded "Yes but don't tell him yet"

James shook his head and laughed as his phone went off "as much as I want to stay here and catch up with you I have to go to the studio" He smiled and kissed her cheek "How about we hang out tonight like old times"

Brittani looked at him "I can't even deal with Kendall just yet James"

James nodded " You can' keep avoiding him forever brit brit"

Brittani shook her head "No but I;ll try"

There was a knock on the door she went and opened it seeing the one person she didnt want to see then saw logan and carlos. She looked passed Kendall and at carlos and logan

Brittani smiled "Heys Logie carlos james was just leaving"

Kendall looked at her "Isabella we need to talk"

Brittani looked at him "No we don't" she looked over her shoulder "James there here"

James walked over towards them "Alright i'll see swing by after the studio" He said and kissed her cheek

Kendall glared at him

brittani nodded "i'll probably be at the pool or somewhere so just call me" she said

James nodded as they all left kendall walking behind them trying to figure out how to get Brittani to talk to him. They all walked into the studio five mintues late

"DOGS! YOUR LATE" Gustavo yelled

"Sorry we were talking to someone" James said

"JUST GET IN THE BOOTH" Gustavo shouted

The guys walked into the booth and put there head phones on.

"alright dogs Nothing even matters from the top"

"_  
(Eh!)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)_

It's like one for the haters,

_two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.  
They disappear and it's just you and me.  
Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)  
Forget about our problems, forget about our past.  
I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.  
Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.

Kendall started thinking about brittani through out the song

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)_

Nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
We don't even need to fight.  
Everything will be alright. (oh yea)  
Nothing even matters, but you and I.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (wooaah)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters.

_(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (Baby)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. "_

Brittani was sitting out by the pool writing in her journal trying to forget everything that had happen recently and back home with her parents. She looked over and saw talking to new people. He brought them out towards the pool. Brittani smiled and got up walking over towards them.

Brittani smiled "Hey Im Brittani"

The girl looked at brittani could tell that she was shy "I'm Ever but they call me Eve"she said lowly tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Brittani smiled she could tell that she was shy "well welcome to the palmwoods." she smiled sweetly

Eve looked at her and smiled a little "thank you"

brittani smiled "welcome need a tour?" she asked

Eve looked around then back at her "yeah i'd the be great"

Brittani smiled "well obliviously this is the pool" She laughed "Come on" She smiled and walked into the lobby "oh one thing about bitters is he's always kinda cranky"

Eve laughed "really wow"

Brittani walks towards the hall way "that is the gym prefect for looking at guys"

Eve smiled "I guesss you do that"

Brittani shook her head "no its a long story oh and some people only know me as Isabella"

Eve looked at her confused "why"

"Where to start and do you have time" she laughed lowly

"yes" Eve smiled

Brittani walked back to the lobby Eve following behind her. They sat on the couch and Brittani told her everything from back in minnesota with her parents to everything that was recent. She didn't notice the guys walk into the palm woods til kendall came over

Kendall looked at her "isabella can we talk"

Brittani looked at him" No" She smiled at James logan and carlos

Thats when james came up with the bright idea to do what he use to do to her. He went over and picked her up over his shoulder and walked to the gym everyone following behind him

"James Diamond put me down" Brittani yelled

"ok" He put her down in the gym pushing Kendall in the gym with her and locking the door "talk then you both can come out"

Brittani crossed her arms and looked at the floor not wanting to talk to Kendall

"Brittani why didn't you tell me why ignore me" He asked "Why didn't you tell me that night at the pool"

Brittani ignored him

"Brittani please" He looked at her waiting for her to answer


	7. could she be

Brittani leaned up against the wall not answering him at all. How could she tell him everything with out falling in love with him all over again

"Brittani please" Kendall sighed looking at her "Im sorry ok im sorry i broke up with you when we left minnesota im sorry for not keeping my promise to kept in touch with you" he took a deep breath"IM sorry for everything"

Brittani looked up at him" your sorry?" She shook her head" You broke up with me an then acted like i never meant anything to you. You started dating Jo you didn't care if my parents hit me or anything" She started crying" You just only care about yourself" She pushed past him and walked towards the doors

Kendall stopped her" Brittani wait"

Brittani pushed him off" Brittani who. the one that was just a friend to you nothing else i mean that's what you told jo"

"Please just stop and listen to me" Kendall turned her to him making her look at him

Outside the door the guys and the new girl where listening in

"Can they just stop and make up already obvioulsy kendall still loves her" James said

"it's not that easy james"Logan looked at him

"whatever"James said

they went back to listening to the to fighting

"What could there possible be left for you to say" Brittani looked at him

Kendall looked down then back at her"i regret everything i did to you." He told her "Im still in love with you brittani'

Brittani bit her the inside of her lip and looked at him "yeah well i don't love you"She told him lying and got out of his grip and ran out of the doors

Kendall ran after her

Logan looked at them "what just happened"

Carlos shrugged" I have no idea"

Brittani ran back up to her apparment when kendall caught up to her an turned her around He kissed her softly and deeply. Brittani kissed him back. after a while kendall pulled away

"you lied you know you still love me" Kendall told her and walked away

Brittani stood outside her door for a few second's before turning and going inside. she walked over and sat on the couch

"that did not just happen" She said to herself

Brittani ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. All she new was that she shouldn't be falling for him again but maybe she was starting to.


	8. Author's Note

I know I've totally been M.I.A with this story but a lot has happened and I've been busy with life and everything I'll try writing something up tonight and add it this weekend. But in the mean time I'm looking for a co-writer someone who can help me with the story if you wanted to and your interested then send me a sample of your writing.. Of course you'd have to send me the part you write cause I don't feel comfortable giving my password out to people. Anyway I promise I'll try to write more on this story and my other one


	9. Author

I want to get this story up and running again but lately I've been busy with work and everything else.. There for I believe this story could use a co-writer. But if your interested just message me


End file.
